A system, such as a computer or other type of system, can include various types of devices. Such devices can include a processor, an input/output device, a memory device, and other devices. The processor or I/O device can issue memory access commands over a memory bus to the memory device. The memory device can respond by sending data to the requesting processor or I/O device over the memory bus.